paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Front of the line
Summary Episode 1 of season 1 of The gate crasher chronicles and the first episode over all. Front Line tells you his life story and how he became The Gate Crasher. Story Front Line: After a year in oblivion, I finally came home, only to find it in ruins. Now, I am on a quest to save my city. But I am not alone: Others have joined my crusade and today we fight against tyranny and oppresionn. To my friends, I am known as Front Line. But to my enemies and the rest of the world, I am someone else................. I am something else. And this is my story: (a year earlier) (a german shepherd and a dalmatian are chasing each other around a tree) Little Front Line: I'm gonna get you! Little Ripraw: Not if I get you first, haha! Little Front Line: Eeep! (runs faster, but still gets tackled) Little Front Line and Little Ripraw: Hahahaha! (a few hummers pull up) Little Front Line: Hey, look, it's daddy! (front line and ripraw run over) (one by one the soldiers exit the trucks) (front line and ripraw are excited at first, but when his father doesn't come out, they are confused) (the final soldier to exit a truck is a general) (by this time, front line's mother and owner have come out of the house) General: May I speak to the woman alone? (the owner nods and the general and front line's mother go inside) (a few minutes later, the general comes back out and all the soldiers get back in the hummers and drive off) (ripraw, front line and front line's owner go inside and find his mother crying) Little Front Line: Mommy, what happened, wheres daddy? Front Line's Mom: Your father.............. is dead........ Little Front Line: No! (he runs to his mothers arms and starts crying) (ripraw doesn't know what to say so he just hangs his head and walks away) (a few weeks later) (front line is standing outside, looking downcast) (a black car pulls up and six men in black trench coats walk up to the house) (the knock on the door and it opens) Front Line's Owner: (gasp) You! (the men push past him into the house) (a few minutes later, they come back out and look at front line) Man: Him? Front Line's Owner: Yes. Sorry little buddy. (the men pick up front line) Little Front Line: MOMMY! (the man clamps his mouth shut with his hand) (front line's mother runs out) Front Line's Mom: DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SON! (one of the men pulls out a pistol and shoots her) Little Front Line: MMMMY! (the men throw him in the car and drive off) (a 3 days later, in china) (front line is in a cage) Man: Welcome to your new home, runt. (front line looks up) (it a refurbished warehouse) Little Front Line: Lovely. (they let him out of the cage) Little Front Line: So what are you going to do? Just, hold me here? Man: Haha, oh, no, we are going to train you to be our killer dog. Little Front Line: I do want you dead right now......... (the man pulls out a collar and puts it on front line) Man: Either you do exactly what we say or I press this button......... (he pulls out a remote with a single red button on it) Man: And the resulting electric zap will put you with your mom. (front line tries to pull it off, but he isn't strong enough) Man: Back in the cage boy. (front line sorrowfully trots back into the cage) (the man locks the door) (he puts a bowl of water near the cage and he and his friends walk out of the warehouse) Man: See you in a week, runt! (he closes the door) Front Line (narrator): I tried to make the water last, but thirst got the better of me and the bowl was empty in four days................... how I survived the next three days, I do not know.......... but when I came out of that cage, I knew only one thing: Survival................. (a week later, the door opens) (front line is too weak to move) (the man from earlier pulls out a steak and opens the cage) (hunger gives front line the strength to move and he begins eating the steak) (another man comes in) Man 2: Is he ready? (the first man nods) Man 2: Good. Man 1: You want more food, right? (front line nods) Man 1: Good, then come with me. (front line drags the steak out to the car and hauls it inside) (a couple of minutes later, the car stops in front of an alley) (the driver holds up a picture of a man) Driver: I want you to go down that alley and kill this guy. Man 1: Do it, I'll give you more food. Don't, and you go back in that cage for another week. (front line nods and hops out of the car) Front Line (narrator): I knew it was wrong, but the suffering I went through in that cage................. (front line walks down the alley) (a door opens and the man from the picture walks out) Man 3: Oh, hello. Are you lost? (front line stands there for a little while) (he doesn't want to kill the man, but at the same time he doesn't want to go back in the cage) (he finally makes up his mind and tackles the man, tearing into his neck) (when he is done, he runs back to the car) (the men look out and see the blood on his paws) (they smile, let him in and they drive off) (the next day, at a old gym) (front line and his "trainer" walk in) Man 1: Yesterday's job was easy, but not all of them be. So, your gonna have to get stronger. You know how to do a push up, right? (front line nods) Man 1: Good. Now I want you to do 10 of them, now! Front Line (narrator): Over the next few weeks, I became stronger and even recovered from my experience in cage so that I could speak again. But I was still under their control............ (a man is thrown back against a wall) Man 4: Please, I don't have the money, I was robbed! Man 1: Well thats too bad for you.............. get' em, Front. (front line hesitates) Man 1: I said GET HIM! And by get, I mean KILL! KILL HIM, OR I KILL YOU! (front line kills the man) Man 1: You going deaf, kid? Front Line: No................ Man 1: Soft?! Front Line: NO! Man 1: Good............. Front Line: But.......... Man 1: But what? Front Line: Why did we have to kill him? Gangster 1: We didn't kill him............. you did. Its what us gangsters do to people who don't pay up. Front Line (narrator): I didn't want this to be my life.................... but I had no choice. As the weeks went on, I became more and more hesitant to kill. I hoped this would make them see me as a defect and release me. How wrong I was................ (a few weeks later later, that night) (the man and his cohorts are around a table) Gangster 1: I think the pup's conscience is getting the better of him............... Gangster 2: So he needs to be taken care of before he can cause trouble.......... Gangster 1: Exactly. Gangster 3: I have news of an experimental suit thats passing through here in an armored truck on it's way to Hong Kong.............. Rumor has it the suit is indestructible......... Gangster 4: Uuuhhh, how is an indestructible suit going to take care of the dog? Gangster 2: No, you moron, we tell the pup to go get it, then we blow up the truck with him in it! Gangster 4: But won't the suit protect him? Gangster 2: No, it can't be indestructible, it's pobablyy some glorified bullet proof vest. Gangster 1: It's settled then. When does that truck come through? Gangster 3: Next month. Gangster 1: A month!? We'll have to put up with him for a month? Gangster 3: Yes. (a month later) (the black car pulls up on a cliff overlooking a road that overlooks a river) Gangster 1: Ok, kid, your going to go into the armored truck that comes by here and grab a crate that has an indestructible suit in it, then your going to hop out, ok? Front Line: Ok. (he sneaks down) (in a few minutes, the armored car comes along) (front line jumps on the back and plants a small charge o the lock, which explodes, allowing him to get in) (back at the car) (gangster 1 pulls out a walkie talkie) Gangster 1: Ready, Phil? Phil: Yeah. (the armored car stops and the driver gets out to see what happened) (inside, front line is looking through crates) Front Line: No, no, no, aha! (he pulls out a grey, black and red suit) (it has a pup tag that is red with a black gate on it) (meanwhile) Gangster 1: They've stopped. Phil, fire the rocket launcher! (phil fires the rocket launcher) (back in the armored car) (front line puts on the pup tag and collar below his shock collar) Guard: STOP RIGHT THERE! (he pulls out his gun and accidentilyy shoots it) (the bullet hits the pup tag, causing it to activate instead of breaking) (front line suddenly finds himself sheathed in metal armor and his shock collar broken off) Guard: AAHH! (the guard runs off) Front Line (narrator): I thought he was scared of me............ what he really was scared of, I was about to find out.............. KA BOOM! (the missile hits the truck, causing it to tumble into the river below) Gangster 1: Well, thats the end of him.......... come along, gentlemen. (in the river, far below) Front Line (in armor): Uuuggg.......... what happened? (he looks around and sees he is on the bank of the river, along ithh some crates) (one of the crates is partially cracked, showing a grey and red pup house inside) Front Line (in armor): Well, guess I'll sleep there for the night............. Now if only I could get this metal suit off.......... (he fumbles around for a few minutes, trying to pull off the suit, then he finally presses the pup tag and it all folds away) Front Line: Hey, this might come in- (he notices that his shock collar isn't on) Front Line: Hey............... I'm free! WOOHOO! I can go home! (yawn) Right after I get some sleep.......... (gets into pup house and goes to sleep) (next morning) Front Line: (yawn) Alright time to head home! Wait............. I don't have any money.......... hmmm, maybe I can sell some of what ever is in these crates.............. (he breaks a crate open and finds a black and red pup pack) Front Line: Hmmm........... didn't some rescue pups back home have something like this? What were they called? The paw patrol I think. Hmmm, I recall them barking to activate these things.................. rarf! (a hammer comes out of the left side of the pup pack) Front Line: Ruff! (a mini gun comes out of the other side) Front Line: Hmmmm.............. an almost impenetrable suit of armor, a pup pack with a mini gun and hammer and............. arf, arf! (the pup house transforms into an armored truck) Front Line: Those gangsters just made the biggest mistake of their lives............. Front Line (narrator): I spent the next couple of weeks practicing with my gear. I even found dual axes in another crate. Finally, I thought I was ready to make sure those gangsters never hurt any innocent person again........... (the gangster's hideout) Gangster 1: That was some haul yesterday, huh, boys? (before he can be answered, the lights flicker on and off) Front Line (in armor): Do you believe in ghosts? Gangster 1: Huh?! (he grabs his gun) Gangster 1: Who said that? Front Line (in armor): I did. (he steps out from the shadows) Gangster 1: A robot? Front Line (in armor): I assure you, I am no robot. Now asnwer my question: Do you beleive in ghosts? Gangster 1: No, course not. Why do you want to know? Front Line (in armor): Because I am one........ Let me refresh your memory: You took me from my home.............. Gangster 1: Be more specific, I've done that to a lot of people. Front Line (in armor): Flew me over seas................. Gangster 1: Narrows it down............. Front Line (in armor): Put me in a cage for a week and called me runt! Gangster 1: Listen, I don't have time for this........... (he starts walking away) Front Line (in armor): Then you tried to blow me up in an armored truck! (the gangster stops dead in his tracks) Gangster 1: No............ it can't be.............. how did you- the suit................ it really is indestructible! Oh, with what we know and what you can do- Front Line (in armor): Who says I'm doind anything you say? (gangster 1 pulls out the remote with the button on it) Gangster 1: Because if you don't, I press this button and you get zapped. Front Line (in armor): That collar broke off when the suit activated................... (gangster 1 presses the button and nothing happens) Gangster 1: Well........ I'll put you back in the cage for a week! Front Line (in armor): Ruff! (his hammer comes out of his pup pack and smashes the ground, leaving a big dent) Gangster 1: Listen, kid- Front Line (in armor): I don't have to listen to you any more. (he pounces on the man) (an hour later, at the police station) (the door bell rings) (an officer gets up and goes to the door) (when he opens it, he finds all the gangsters tied up and knocked out with front line standing next to them) Police Officer: You did this? (front line nods) Front Line: These men took me from my home. Can you help me get back? (the police man nods) (a week later) (front line gets off a plane at the airport) Front Line: Almost home! (he waits until his pup house has been unloaded, then gets in it and drives to the section of the city called iacon) (when he gets to his sector, he is over joyed- but it soon turns to sorrow and he notices how run down everything is) (he suddenly hears a scream) (he gets out of his truck and runs to the sound of the voice) (he sees a man being robbed by three pups) (without a second thought he armors up and throws on his pup pack and walks towards them) Front Line (in armor): Hey! (the crooks face him) Crook Pup 1: Who the heck are you? A robot? Front Line (in armor): Not a robot, never was. Crook Pup 1: Well what do you want? Front Line (in armor): Justice. (the crooks laugh) (the first one pulls out his gun) Crook Pup 1: Get lost. Front Line (in armor): Or what? You'll shoot me? Go ahead. I dare you. (the pup shoots him) (the bullet simply bounces off) (he shoots again and the same thing happens) (one of the other pups pulls out a bat and hits front line on the head) (the bat simply breaks) (front line tackles them and, after a short battle, defeats them) Man: Who are you? (after a moment of of thought, front line replies) Front Line (in armor): I'm the justice you can't run from. (he runs back to his car and drives off) THE END Next episode: A ShowdownCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:SeriesCategory:Fanon Series